paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Confession
This is third part of story. Make sure, to read first and second one before. Story The night was dark and quiet. The wind was lazily waving the leaves of the trees. Everybody was asleep. Ryder at the top of The Lookout, pups at the bottom in their Pup-Houses. - No… - Rocky was wriggling around in his sleep - no… Hum.. dinger… No… Rocky was still asleep, but he was getting louder every minute. - What's going on? - Zuma finally woke up. No one answered him. So he decided to look for the source of the noise. - Wocky? - he was surprised - Wocky! Wake up! - Wh… what? - gray pup opened his eyes. - What are you doing? - I do what? - You make some weiwd sounds, man. - What kind of wired sounds? - You said something about Mayow Humdingew. - Oh… - gray pup became sad after he heard that name. - Did something happen? - Yes… no… I mean yes… I… I don’t know. - You can tell me. - Well… I saw him. - Bleh, I don’t like him. - No, Zuma. You don’t understand. I saw him dead. There was a moment of embarrassing silence. - Wow - Zuma answered after short while. - It was so real… - sadly said Rocky. - It… it looks like I killed him. - Don’t wowwy, Wocky. It’s just a dweam - Zuma hugged his friend. - I hope so… I hope… - If you need anything, I'm wight here. - Thanks Zuma. It means a lot to me. - Okay, well… - pup scratched his head - I'm going back to my place. - Zuma? - Yes, Wocky? - Can you stay here? I don't want to be alone. - Suwe! - labrador joyfully waved his tail. - Move over, man. Haha! Zuma went into Rocky's house. They spent the night together. Zuma was happy to help his best friend. Rocky that he is not alone. This time, nothing disturbed their sleep anymore. In the morning, Ryder's voice woke everybody up. - Pups - sad Ryder's voice could be heard from Pup-Tags - come to The Lookout. I need to tell you something. After a few moments the whole team was at the top of the tower. It was still early and the dogs did not have time to spread out. - Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir! - said Chase. - Welcome pups - Ryder started, he was clearly nervous. - I have no mission for you today, but I have something to tell you. ‘Oh no… Oh no…’ that's the only words Rocky heard in his head. - Is something wrong? - Skye asked. - Yes - boy said. - Mayor Humdinger is dead. - What?! - shouted Chase. - But how?! - Wow… - said Zuma. - I really don't know what to say… - added Ryder than he sat on a chair - I just want to cry… - Ryder… - Skye worried about boy - don't worry. We'll figure it out. - That’s all pups - finally said Ryder. - You can go for now. When the meeting was over, everyone went downstairs in silence. - Wocky? - Zuma asked his friend. - Yes, Zuma? - he answered. - How do you… - know that? - gray pup interrupts. - Yeah. - Can we go somewhere where we can be alone? - Suwe - Zuma answered. Rocky and Zuma didn't manage to take even a few steps when time stopped. - You know he's not gonna believe you, do you? - the dark voice has spoken. - I thought you'd left me… - said Rocky. - I would leave you? - Death laughs - No way, Rocky. - I don't know how to handle all of this - pup said sadly. - Don't worry. Everyone has it at the beginning. - But I want to talk to someone… Someone that I can feel and touch… - You can, if you really want. - I can? - Yes. But you have to remember something. - Say what? - Happy is the one who doesn't know what death looks like. Shortly afterwards, time slowly began to flow normally. - So… - Zuma started - whewe do we go? Wocky? - Um… maybe… maybe we just could go for a walk? - Ok. - To the beach in the direction of Foggy Bottom? - To the beach? - Zuma answered with surprise. - I thought you didn't like water. - Yeah… but I think there we could be alone. - Then let's go! - Zuma said with joy in his voice. - We've got a long way to go. Zuma and Rocky silently went to the beach. No hurry. They had a lot of time. The weather was very pleasant. It was warm, the sun was shining. All the residents of Adventure Bay were still either at work or at school. - Zuma? - Rocky finally started. - Yes, Wocky? - Remember that night when I was dead? - Yes - chocolate lab agreed with sadness in his voice. - I wemembew that. - I could have stayed there on the other side. But I came back. - Do… do you remembew that? - It's my damnation - he said - and my salvation. - I don't undewstand. - I met my mom there - Rocky takes a deep breath, there was also a tear on his cheek. - She wanted to leave. She wanted to rest, but she couldn't. - Why? - My family is bounded with death. - Wait, what?! - Death needs a soul to live. I don't know why or how it works, but it just does. - But, uh… - Zuma scratched his head. - I still don't undewstand anything. - My mother became a death. Only my death and taking over her role would allow her to leave. - And what did you do? - This accident on the ocean… It wasn't my time yet. I got a choice. I could have left. Or I could have come back taking Death with me. - Wow… - Zuma said after a short while. - I couldn't watch my mother not get any rest, Zuma. - Rocky started crying. - For so many years after her death, she still couldn't find peace. - You weplaced hew, didn't you? - Yes Zuma… It’s true. - Whewe is Death now? - I’am… - Rocky closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were all red. - Death. - Wocky… I… I don’t recognize you… I'm scared - Zuma looked like he described it. - You don't have to be afraid of death - Rocky said with Deaths voice. Grey pup slowly began to approach Zuma. His shadow resembled a hooded figure. Zuma lay on his back, closed his eyes and tried to cover them with his paws. - Wocky… - cried Zuma - please… - Zuma? - Rocky asked in his normal voice. - Hey, Zuma? - Wocky? - labrador opened his eyes. Rocky looked normal already. His eyes took a normal colour, the shadow also started to resemble a dog. - You don't have to be afraid of me - Rocky said calmly. - That's the price I had to pay to get back to life. - It's not faiw! - That's the price I agreed to pay. - You've got to tell Wydew about this! - No, Zuma - Rocky said sadly - I can’t. Nobody should now. - But why? - Look at you. You weren't yourself when you heard that. - You'we wight, Wocky - Zuma agreed with his friend. - But why did you tell me? - You know… when I was dead… I saw you. The very moment when you and Ryder try to rescue me. - Wow… - I saw your face, your tears. - Wocky…. that’s… - he didn’t know what to say. - That's when I realized how much you meant to me. - Wocky… That's the most beautiful thing I've evew hewrd in my life. - I feel close to you. I… always felt. I just now know how much. There was an uncomfortable silence. Rocky and Zuma were standing in front of each other. There were emotional tears in their eyes, but also sadness. They both didn't know what to say. Both didn't know what to do. Their eyes were staring at each other. Each one was waiting for the other one to act. - I thought I lost you then - said Zuma crying. - I couldn't leave you… - I wanna be with you fowevew, Wocky! - he couldn't stand it, he moved quickly towards Rocky and hugged him with all his heart. - I'm with you too Zuma. - It'll be our secwet? - Sure… it will be. Pups were hugging for a while. They were completely alone on the beach near Foggy Bottom. - Maybe we should go home? - asked Zuma. - Or maybe not? - Rocky answered to his friend with a question. - We're practically at Foggy Bottom by now. I was here yesterday thinking it was just a dream. - Wait… you wewe hewe? - I’m bounded with Death - the temporary good mood left Rocky. - Fowgive me, my deaw, I must leawn you anew. - Haha - Rocky laughed, Zuma did same. - Okay, let's see what weally happened hewe. The road to the cave where Humdinger's hideout was located was not long. When they arrived, everything was fenced and secured. - Oh, no, thewe's no way we'we gonna get in thewe - sadly said Zuma. - I don't think it's gonna be a problem - said Rocky. - But ho… - Zuma tried to say, but the time around Rocky stopped. Everything got more foggy. It was also kind of darker and a little cooler. - I'm impressed - said Death. - Not everyone manages to reach this level in such a short time. - I'm not alone - answered Rocky. - It gives me strength. - Your friendship gives you strength? - No… - pup added after a while. - It’s not a friendship. It’s something more… - I understand. If I were you, I wouldn't get involved in any serious relationships. - Why? - I wouldn't want to say goodbye to anyone close to me. - Ouh… - Rocky was quite sad. - What do you want? - Death said after a moment of embarrassing silence. - Take me and Zuma inside Humdinger's cave. - I'm afraid I can't do that - said Death. - My powers allow me to affect the dead. - I don’t get it… - But you can be the one to manipulate the living, Rocky. - Okay… now I understand. - I think you know what to do. - I do. The fog went down, it got a little warmer, too. Death is gone. Rocky was left alone in the middle of standing time. He walked up to the cave in a hurry and wanted to see if he could get into it. He looked around. Luckily, apart from a few policemen standing at the entrance, nobody was guarding the inside. Knowing the road, Rocky went back to Zuma. His friend froze in the middle of the sentence. He looked really funny, so Rocky laughed quietly. - Okay, let's see if this works… - said Rocky, though no one but him would hear this. Rocky came closer to Zuma. He's carefully pulled out his paw and he touch pup in his arm. - …ow? - labrador finished his broken sentence. Grey pup didn't said anything, just looked at Zuma with a smile. Zuma looked around. The whole world was motionless. - Wow… How did you do that? - he wasn't hiding his surprise. - Haha, I've learned a few new tricks in the last few days. - Okay? - Zuma didn’t know how to react. - Don't worry - Rocky said calmly. - It'll be fine. Pups looked at each other for a while. - Come on, let's go - finally said Rocky. - Suwe - replied Zuma. Friends moved slowly towards the Humdinger’s hideout. Rocky walked rather confidently, while Zuma looked closely at the figures frozen in time. After a while, they were at the scene. - Wow, wocks are evewywhewe - said Zuma. - Yeah… - added Rocky. - You look sad. - Cause I am. - I know it's a sad stowy, but accidents happen. - I just wanted to see if everything I saw yesterday really looked like that - Rocky takes a deep breath. - I don't really know what I was expecting… - Life goes on, Wocky. Just don’t give up, ok? Please. - You're right, Zuma. - And you know what I think? - What? - That you have a wondewful gift that can not only lead someone to the othew side. - I don’t understand… - Look awound you, time is standing still. How many lives could you save this way? - Wow… I didn't think about it - Rocky was surprised. - Thank you, Zuma. - You’we welcome. - I'm glad to have you. - Me too. Let's go back now. - Sure. Rocky and Zuma have taken the opportunity to leave. When they found themselves at a safe distance from the cave, time slowly began to run at their own speed. They were walking slowly towards Adventure Bay. One next to the other. Behind them there was only a blurry shadow of Death. A shadow that was about to change the future. To be continued Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Part of a story Category:Depressing Category:OOBE Category:Rocky Category:Zuma Category:Death Category:Mayor Humdinger Category:Foggy Bottom Category:Adventure Bay